Une histoire de préservatif
by zairoon
Summary: [Tokio Hotel] Comme le dit le titre... tout tourne autour de ça lol... Ceci n'a été écrit que dans le but de ne pas s'ennuyer en cours, et faire faire de l'excercie aux Twins XD ENJOY


**Auteur:** Zai et Arlein de Lioncourt (dont je vous conseille les fics!!)

**Sujet:** Tokio Hotel et mes jumeaux préférés bien sûr !

**Genre:** Bah ça va dépendre lol... Con et niais à n'en plus finir lol

**Disclaimer :** -regarde les alentours et sort le porte-voix- SONT A MWA !!!! –voit les flics qui débarquent- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN d'accord y sont à eux-mêmes T-T…

**Pairing:** Normalement Tom et Bill Kaulitz, mais bon qui sait… lol

**Déclaration de l'auteur:** Hallo ! Bon je laisse un peu de côté mes Drabbles en ce moment désoléééééééééée je vous jure que je me rattraperais, mais avec le Bac et tout bref 3615 my life lol... Comme ma meilleure amie, billognito d'amur alias Arlein de Lioncourt et moi-même on s'ennuyait pendant nos heures de cours, on a décidé de faire lemoné un peu nos deux ptis chéris que sont les Twins! Donc AMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR LEMON SEX AND SEX LOL... Pour mes perverses préférées : ENJOY!!!!! XD

Ah oui encore une chose lol Dslé j'ai laissé les commentaires stupides de ma best et moi entre parenthèses XD

* * *

Bill était très nerveux. Aujourd'hui allait avoir lieu le cours qu'il redoutait depuis le début de l'année scolaire : le cours d'éducation sexuelle. Le professeur l'interrogerait, et tout le monde apprendrait la terrible vérité : Bill n'y connaissait rien. Il était aussi innocent qu'un enfant de six ans. A sa place, Tom aurait été tout à fait serein.

_Evidemment ! _se dit-il. _Avec toutes les filles qui défilent dans sa chambre, il n'a pas à avoir peur d'être ridicule !_

Mais Bill ne pouvait pas avoir d'expérience avec les filles, vu qu'il avait découvert son attirance pour les garçons… _Raison de plus pour avoir honte aujourd'hui… Si jamais ça s'apprenait !_

Il s'installa à sa place, et écouta la prof commencer son cours.

« Bon. Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler de la procréation, et plus spécialement des moyens de contraceptions. »

Des ricanements se firent entendre dans la salle, et Bill se sentit encore plus mal.

« Qui veut nous parler des moyens de contraceptions ? Bill ? »

Celui-ci se figea, les mains crispées à sa chaise alors que la phrase du professeur passait et repassait sans cesse dans sa tête. Lui, au tableau ? A croire qu'il était vraiment maudit ! Et tous ces rires qui fusaient dans la salle ; s'il ne réagissait pas maintenant, on allait vraiment le charrier, et ça pendant longtemps.

_Pourquoi ça tombe sur moi ? T-T_

Le brun se leva, contre son gré, traînant des pieds (et des casseroles ?XD) jusqu'au tableau, son visage pâlissant à vue d'œil alors qu'il remarquait la petite boîte rouge posée sur la table.

_Nan, je veux pas ! Je veux pas !_

Il voulut chercher de l'aide auprès de son jumeau, mais ce crétin avait eu la chance de tomber malade aujourd'hui !

_Tom lâcheur je te déteste ! _

Enfin, au moins il ne se taperait pas la honte devant « tout » le monde… Rien que d'entendre les gentilles moqueries de Tom, il avait envie de se pendre. Il aurait du se porter malade lui aussi !

« Bien alors Bill, je suppose que tu es déjà au courant de quelques moyens de contraceptions, n'est-ce pas ? »

Celui-ci déglutit péniblement, voulant se faire le plus petit possible en voyant les sourires de la classe. Il allait vraiment se taper la honte. Il réfléchit, et réussit à se souvenir d'une boîte qui était toujours posée sur la table de sa cuisine. Sa mère lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait de « pilules » qui empêchaient d'avoir des enfants. Il répondit donc d'une toute petite voix :

« Euh… La pilule ?...

-Oui, c'est vrai. Tu peux nous expliquer comment elle fonctionne ?

-Les femmes peuvent en prendre pour ne pas avoir d'enfants.

-Très bien. Autre chose ? »

Bill jeta un regard anxieux autour de lui. Tout le monde le regardait fixement, et des chuchotements s'élevèrent autour de lui. Il se retourna vers la table, où reposait la boîte rouge, et essaya de deviner ce qu'elle contenait, mais il ne voyait que des petits étuis carrés et un morceau de plastique de forme allongée. Il essaya de masquer son ignorance avec une question.

« Mais madame, comment agit exactement la pilule ?

-Je suis contente de voir que tu t'y intéresses, Bill, mais pour l'instant, quelqu'un peut-il me citer un autre moyen de contraception ? »

Plusieurs voix s'élevèrent dans la salle de classe : « Le préservatif ! », « le Stérilet ! », « Le préservatif ! » (et le grand gagnant du jour avec 2 voix est le préservatif !!! Bravo !)

Bill soupira, pensant être tiré d'affaire, mais la voix du professeur retentit, brisant tous ses espoirs :

« Oui, le préservatif ! Bill, tu veux bien nous montrer comment on utilise un préservatif ?

-Que… hein ? » fit-il très intelligemment.

La classe se mit à rire devant l'air perdu du brun, certains garçons ricanant en le voyant devenir de plus en plus rouge alors que le professeur lui tendait l'emballage du préservatif.

_Nan gardez le ! Je fais quoi moi maintenant ?!_

Bill regarda fixement le petit carré bleu et l'ouvrit pour en sortir son pire cauchemar.

_Beuh… C'est du latex… et c'est gluant ! T-T _(Tu m'en diras tant lol)

« Bon les enfants. » Bill grimaça en entendant l'autre vieille bique les appeler « enfants ». Les enfants ne jouaient pas avec les préservatifs d'abord !

Le professeur attrapa le petit rond en latex des mains du brun, pour le montrer à la classe.

« Ceci est un préservatif ! Oui Georg, je sais bien que tout le monde est au courant, mais c'est dans le cours !... Enfin bref ! »

Elle se retourna vers le chanteur, qui pensait avoir échappé au pire, et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« Maintenant Bill, montre nous comment le mettre… » dit-elle d'un ton mielleux qui donnait envie de vomir au brun. Là, il était vraiment, mais vraiment dans la merde.

Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à la boîte rouge et décida d'analyser calmement la situation : Dans cette boîte se trouvaient deux objets : un morceau de plastique et un préservatif. Donc cela voulait dire que le morceau de plastique allongé devait être utilisé avec le préservatif. Bill attrapa le préservatif de la main de son professeur, et se rapprocha de la table. Il regarda plus attentivement l'objet qui s'y trouvait. C'était en plastique, de forme allongée, mais le bout était arrondi… et à la base se trouvaient deux choses un peu rondes qui lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose… Il se concentra un peu plus sur l'objet, et soudain il comprit.

_Non, ce n'est pas… possible ! Je suis censé l'ENFILER là-dessus ?!!_

Bill rougit de plus belle en comprenant que l'objet représentait un sexe masculin. Mais… la seule fois où il en avait vu un aussi… long… et droit… c'était un matin, en se réveillant. Cela voulait-il dire qu'on était censé mettre les « préservatifs » le matin, en se réveillant ? Bill ne comprenait plus. Toutefois, il enfila le préservatif doucement, espérant qu'il le faisait correctement. Mais le professeur l'arrêta.

« Non, non, Bill ! Fais plus attention ! Tu as oublié de chasser l'air du réservoir ! »

Bill ne savait pas de quel « réservoir » elle parlait, mais s'excusa quand même, essayant de donner l'impression qu'il s'y connaissait.

« Ah, c'est vrai, excusez moi…

-Tu sais que ça peut comporter des risques si tu l'oublies avant de l'utiliser ?

-Oui, mais j'étais juste distrait… »

Autour de lui, quelques garçons avaient murmuré des « Tu parles, je suis qu'il ne l'a jamais fait ! ». Bill rougit en entendant le commentaire, et espéra ne plus faire d'erreurs. Heureusement, le professeur le renvoya à sa place, et il passa le reste de l'heure à l'écouter parler de « MST ». Bon, il ne s'en était pas si mal tiré, mais plusieurs questions restaient toujours sans réponses : Pourquoi devait-on mettre ce préservatif le matin ? Sinon, comment était-ce possible de le mettre à un autre endroit ? C'était déjà assez difficile de le mettre sur du plastique dur, alors, il ne voyait pas comment on pourrait l'enfiler si… si c'était pas le matin. Et puis, à quoi servait ce RESERVOIR ???

Toutes ces questions défilaient au ralenti dans sa tête, à un point tel qu'il en oublia de suivre ce que son prof de maths racontait. D'ailleurs, comment se faisait-il qu'il soit déjà en maths, là ?

_Bouh, j'm'en suis même pas rendu compte d'abord ! _

Bill poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, surtout que la remarque de ces petits camarades lui revenait en tête. Oui, il ne l'avait jamais fait, et alors ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était un crime ; il n'y avait pas à avoir honte !

_J'attends le grand amour, c'est tout… N'empêche que j'ai quand même honte ! Bouh Tom pourquoi t'es pas là ! T-T_

Le chanteur se sentait vraiment seul sans son jumeau près de lui ; en plus, il était sûr que son frère savait ce que c'était qu'un réservoir, lui.

_A force de passer son temps avec les filles, il doit bien savoir s'en servir du préservatif…_

Bill soupira une fois de plus, cherchant à chasser le petit pincement qu'il avait au cœur en imaginant son double avec une fille. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais cette vision lui déplaisait fortement.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à moi ! _gémit-il intérieurement.

Il lança un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur en face de lui, souriant en voyant que la fin des cours approchait ! La matinée avait été éprouvante ; il mourait de faim, et puis, il était vraiment pressé que Tom lui explique pour le réservoir…

_J'ai plus que ça en tête moi… J'vais finir pervers ! --

* * *

_

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, il se précipita hors de la salle de cours. Heureusement, sa mère l'attendait déjà dans sa voiture.

« Bonjour Bill !...Tu as l'air pressé ! » lui dit-elle lorsqu'il se rua à l'intérieur du véhicule.

« Bonjour, Mutti ! J'ai très faim ! C'est pour ça que je suis pressé… »

Bill fut soulagé que sa mère ne lui demande pas de détails sur sa matinée… il ne voulait pas avoir à lui mentir, et il ne lui raconterait jamais ce qui s'était passé en cours de sciences !

A peine arrivé, il sauta de la voiture, et courut vers son appartement. Il sourit en pensant que Tom serait sans doute là, derrière la porte…

_Mais il va sans doute me demander comment ça s'est passé…Il savait que le cours d'éducation sexuelle devait avoir lieu… enfin, je serai obligé de lui dire de toutes façons, si je veux qu'il m'explique ce qu'est un réservoir…_

Bill soupira, puis ouvrit la porte. Tom n'était pas dans le salon.

« Tom ? » Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Le cœur de Bill se serra instantanément sous l'effet de l'inquiétude : et si Tom était tellement malade qu'il n'arrivait plus à se lever ?

_Non, Tom, tu ne dois pas être malade ! Tu ne dois pas me laisser seul ! _

Il se précipita vers leur chambre. La porte était ouverte, et Tom n'y était pas.

_Au moins, il n'est pas à l'agonie dans son lit._

« Tom, où es-tu ? » Bill fouilla la cuisine, les toilettes (lol), la chambre de sa mère et même la chambre d'ami, mais Tom n'y était pas…

_Il n'est pas sorti j'espère ?! Pas dans son état… S'il lui arrivait quelque chose… Je ne me pardonnerais pas de l'avoir laissé seul ce matin !_

« Tom ! Réponds ! »

Il arriva à la porte de la salle de bain, qu'il ouvrit sans trop d'espoir, l'esprit déjà rempli de scénarios catastrophes. Il se figea en découvrant son jumeau derrière la porte. Tom était nu, et sortait visiblement de la douche, car de fines gouttelettes d'eau glissaient sur son corps depuis ses cheveux mouillés… Bill essaya de s'excuser, et de s'en aller, mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du corps de son frère. Il resta planté là comme un idiot, son regard descendant des dreads de Tom à son cou, puis son dos et…

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je fais ! C'est mon frère !_

Bill voulait quitter la pièce, si possible sans se faire voir, mais c'était déjà trop tard, son frère s'était retourné.

« B-Bill… » fit-il, plus que surpris de voir son frère sur le pas de la porte.

Le brun s'empourpra, de honte ou de gène –lui-même ne savait pas –alors que son jumeau le dévisageait, vêtu du plus simple appareil.

_Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris à moi aussi ?!_

Bill détourna difficilement son regard du corps de Tom, s'obligeant à fixer le mur alors qu'il sentait des picotements au bas de son ventre.

« Bill qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » demanda Tom qui avait enfin posé une serviette autour de sa taille. Le dreadeux s'avança lentement vers son frère un peu trop muet à son goût.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?_

Il poussa un soupir, plaçant sa main sous le menton du brun pour qu'il le regarde.

« Et alors Billou, tu réponds rien ?

-Je…euh…j-je croyais que t'étais pas là… alors j'ai fouillé la maison… »

Bill détourna son regard une fois de plus, se sentant mal à l'aise pour une raison qui lui était obscure ; alors qu'un sourire un peu niais venait ourler les lèvres du guitariste.

« Han, tu t'inquiétais, Schneke ! » fit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ce surnom débile ! » répliqua le brun en le repoussant un peu. Son corps réagissait bizarrement ; il fallait qu'il s'éloigne au plus vite de Tom.

« Je…je vais dans ma chambre… »

Il quitta alors la salle de bain, laissant derrière lui un Tom perplexe.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui !_

Tom ne comprenait vraiment pas la réaction de son double. Ce n'était tout de même pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait un câlin quand même ! Il s'était passé quelque chose au lycée ou quoi ?

_Mais oui, bien sûr ! Le cours de sciences !_

Comment il avait pu oublier ça ! Il y avait cours d'éducation sexuelle aujourd'hui !

_Raaaaah, j'suis trop con !

* * *

_

Tom sortit précipitamment de la pièce, courant presque dans le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre de son frère. Quand il entra dans la chambre, il vit Bill allongé sur son lit, sur le ventre. Il avait enfoui (Non, pas encore ! ) sa tête sous son oreiller…

« Bill… c'est moi…

-Non ! Ne t'approche pas ! Laisse moi seul ! »

Tom sourit doucement… Le cours d'éducation sexuelle semblait avoir vraiment perturbée son jumeau. Il se rapprocha malgré l'interdiction de Bill et s'assit sur le lit. Sa main se posa sur le dos de son frère, et il commença à le caresser légèrement.

Il sentit Bill frémir sous ses doigts.

« Bill… calme toi et dis moi ce qui ne va pas… C'est à cause du cours de ce matin ?

-Non ! enfin, un peu… si… »

Il se releva à moitié pour se retrouver face à Tom.

« Je…je ne sais pas vraiment… »

Il baisse les yeux, et ne termina pas sa phrase. Tom se cala un peu plus contre lui, inconscient de la gêne qu'il faisait naître chez le brun…

« Il y a quelque chose que tu voulais me demander ? » demanda-t-il.

Bill murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se détacher de lui. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosées, et Tom ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela adorable.

_Il faut croire que moi aussi j'ai un problème aujourd'hui !_

« Bill, il ne faut pas que tu aies honte… Toi et moi, on est… tellement proches ! Il ne devrait pas y avoir de secret entre nous ! »

Il se rapprocha à nouveau de Bill, et le prit dans ses bras, comme dans la salle de bain un peu plus tôt. Cette fois-ci, malgré les picotements désagréables qui naissaient dans son ventre, et l'étrange chaleur qui se propageait dans son corps, Bill lui rendit son étreinte, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son jumeau. Tom savait que le fait de sentir le souffle chaud de son frère sur la peau sensible de son cou allait sans doute le troubler plus qu'il ne le fallait. Après tout… son jumeau était si… mignon, et si fragile…

Malgré les avertissements que lui envoyait sa raison, il n'arriva pas à relâcher son frère, et, à la place, il tendit son cou pour que le souffle de Bill l'atteigne plus facilement. Il allait se perdre dans cette sensations de chaleur qui l'enveloppait, et il savait qu'il ne devait pas profiter ainsi de l'innocence de son jumeau… mais… cette vulnérabilité qui s'échappait de Bill lui donnait irrésistiblement envie de… le consoler… de lui prouver son affection.

Il resserra un peu plus son emprise sur la taille du brun, caressant d'une main les cheveux de Bill dans un geste rassurant.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » dit-il doucement.

Tom sentit son frère soupirer, son souffle caressant sa peau, lui arrachant des frissons… _J'aurais mieux fait de me changer moi…_pensa-t-il une fraction de seconde. Mais au fond de lui, le guitariste savait qu'il ne regrettait aucunement d'être aussi peu vêtu. Il avait toujours aimé prendre son frère dans ses bras, le sentir près de lui ; mais aujourd'hui, cette étreinte avait un autre goût ; quelque chose de plus fort encore qu'une simple démonstration de son affection pour Bill. Et cela commençait à lui faire un peu peur.

« Bill…parle-moi…

-Je…du…tableau… » bafouilla le brun.

« Euh…tu peux répéter ? »

Pour seule réponse, le chanteur appuya un peu plus son front contre l'épaule de Tom. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi cette « expérience » du matin (on se demande de quoi je parle là XD) le mettait si mal à l'aise ; après tout, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé. Mais, il avait tellement peur que son double se moque de lui. Oh bien sûr, il savait que Tom aimait bien l'embêter, mais il ne voulait pas entendre ses blagues sur « ce » sujet.

« Tu vas te foutre de moi… » murmura-t-il d'une voix de gamin.

« Hey… »

Tom desserra lentement son étreinte, se détachant de son jumeau pour lui relever la tête dans un geste doux.

« Je me moquerai pas, Schneke…

-T'es pas convaincant en m'appelant comme ça ! » bougonna Bill.

Le dreadeux sourit face à la réaction de Bill. S'il commençait à bouder, c'était déjà bon signe.

« Allez, te fais pas prier…

-Hun…ok, mais tu rigoles pas hein !

-Promis ! Maintenant dis ! »

* * *

Bill lui expliqua alors un peu maladroitement comment il avait fini au tableau à devoir faire une démonstration de quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé, devant les regards moqueurs de la classe.

« C'est une sadoc' cette prof… en plus elle a même pas dit comment ça marchait la pilule ! (XD) » finit-il en croisant les bras.

Il baissa la tête, rougissant légèrement, se sentant soudain embarrassé face au silence de son frère qu'il n'osait plus regarder.

_Finalement j'aurais préféré ses blagues…_

Il sentit finalement Tom bouger contre lui, mais n'osa pas regarder ce que son frère faisait. Toutefois, quand il sentit les mains de Tom glisser sous sa chemise pour mieux caresser son dos, il releva brusquement la tête et plongea son regard perdu dans celui de son double.

« Tom ?! »

Il avait prononcé son nom d'une voix rendue aigue par la surprise et la nervosité, mais cela n'arrêta pas Tom. Les mains de son jumeau erraient toujours sur son dos, et Bill commençait à ressentir les effets de ces caresses… La chaleur des mains de Tom semblait se diffuser dans tout son corps, et en particulier dans son ventre… La sensation, sans être désagréable en elle-même, le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il tenta une fois de plus de stopper Tom.

« Tom…Arrête… »

Son frère ne s'arrêta pas. Au contraire, il bougea ses mains sur le torse de Bill, et reprit ses caresses à cet endroit. Le brun rougit instantanément sous les mains agiles de son jumeau.

« Détends-toi » murmura Tom dans l'oreille de Bill… « Cette matinée a été éprouvante pour toi, Bill…Tu as besoin d'un peu de réconfort. »

Tom eut un sourire espiègle, et Bill sentit une drôle de sensation naître au creux de son bas-ventre à la vue de ce sourire… Tom était si… mignon.

« Je vais te montrer… que tu n'as pas à avoir honte devant les autres… Tu n'es pas si ignorant…Ton corps n'est pas ignorant… » termina-t-il en glissant sa main sur le ventre de Bill, sentant le corps de son frère se contracter contre ses doigts.

« Détends-toi… » dit-il une fois de plus, ses lèvres frôlant le cou de son frère, ses mains descendant un peu plus, s'arrêtant à la ceinture du brun.

« Que…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » hurla presque Bill.

Pour seule réponse, il rencontra le regard assuré de son jumeau, fermant inconsciemment les yeux alors qu'il voyait le visage de Tom se rapprocher. Le châtain posa lentement ses lèvres sur celles de son double, mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure, sa langue se frayant un passage pour rejoindre sa jumelle. Ses mains ne restèrent pas en reste, caressant gentiment le ventre de Bill, l'une d'entre elles descendant un peu plus dans le but de défaire la ceinture qui l'agaçait tant.

« T-Tom… » murmura Bill en rompant le baiser.

Sentir les lèvres de son frère sur les siennes l'avait fait frissonner ; il avait vraiment adoré, mais ça n'était pas normal de ressentir ça, non ?

« Tom…Arrête… » fit-il une fois de plus.

Le guitariste avait finalement réussi à se débarrasser de cette fichue ceinture et commençait à déboutonner son jeans. Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux supplications de son frère ; il voulait juste lui montrer son affection, et le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger lui donnait envie de ne plus lâcher son jumeau et de recommencer encore et encore.

« Laisse toi faire, Schneke… » chuchota-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille, avant que sa langue ne vienne s'amuser avec le lobe.

« Tom… »

Bill passa ses bras autour du cou de son frère, fermant les yeux et s'avouant finalement vaincu. De toutes façons, il avait confiance en son frère, et il se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras. Il laissa donc Tom l'embrasser, une fois encore, cette fois-ci répondant plus franchement au baiser, ses mains se perdant dans les dreads du châtain.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si difficile d'embrasser quelqu'un… Bill était peut-être inexpérimenté, mais il se débrouillait plutôt bien, faisant jouer sa langue avec celle de son jumeau, la caressant doucement comme il avait senti Tom le faire…

Le châtain semblait vraiment apprécier, et Bill sentit un désir inconnu s'emparer de lui lorsqu'il sentit Tom gémir contre sa bouche. Son état s'aggrava alors que la main de Tom se glissa sous son pantalon, se posant sur son boxer qu'il commençait à trouver vraiment gênant à ce moment là. Il sentait son désir monter, en même temps qu'une tension et une chaleur enivrante se formaient dans son bas-ventre.

Et la main de Tom qui le touchait à cet endroit… C'était… bon…

« T-Tom… » gémit-il doucement.

Le châtain avait encore une fois quitté ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou, et son oreille, puis il glissa sa main gauche sur le torse de Bill pour déboutonner sa chemise, pendant que sa main droite reposait encore sur le boxer de son frère.

Il pouvait sentir son membre se durcir petit à petit sous sa main, et son propre corps réagit à son tour, excité par la chaleur que dégageait le corps de Bill (de façon pulsatile ?XD), par la sensation de sa chair palpitant sous ses doigts… Il lui en fallait plus…

Tom se mit à mordiller le cou de son jumeau, et sa main disparut sous le boxer tendu du brun.

Il eut un sourire quand il entendit le cri de surprise de Bill. Ses yeux le fixaient, d'un air perdu, mais Tom n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter. Sa main se referma sur du sexe de Bill ; et il ne fut plus en mesure de réfléchir : le souffle de Bill, devenu irrégulier, la chaleur et la texture de son membre dans sa main… Tout cela le rendait fou… et Bill était si mignon…

Il méritait tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui donner.

« Hun…Tom…Arrête… » gémit le brun, fermant les yeux.

Le guitariste afficha un sourire ravi en voyant la confusion de Bill. Son frère était encore si innocent, mais Tom voulait que ce soit lui, et lui seul, qui lui fasse découvrir toutes ces sensations. Il appuya un peu plus fort sur le sexe du brun, passant son autre main sur le torse de Bill afin d'écarter sa chemise, venant agacer de sa langue un bouton de chair.

Il allait finir par perdre la tête face aux gémissements que son frère tentait d'étouffer. Lentement, continuant ses pressions sur le membre de son jumeau, Tom allongea le brun sur son lit, cherchant encore sa bouche pour un long baiser. Il revint alors s'amuser avec l'oreille de Bill, lui murmurant des mots rassurants pour qu'il se laisse complètement aller. Les lèvres de Tom descendirent alors le long du cou, le mordant et le suçant afin d'y laisser une trace de son passage, avant de finalement revenir lécher et mordiller un bouton de chair, son pouce glissant le long de la verge, faisant gémir un peu plus le chanteur. Bill allait finir par exploser, toutes ces sensations le dépassaient complètement : les lèvres de Tom sur son corps, sa main sur son sexe qu'il sentait durcir de plus en plus ; tout ça c'était tellement bon…

« Tom… » soupira-t-il, presque frustré en ne sentant plus vraiment la main de son double sur « cette partie ».

Le châtain releva la tête, contemplant un long moment son si mignon petit frère… _Dieu qu'il est beau… _pensa-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il se pencha lentement vers le visage de son double, venant embrasser presque religieusement son front, cherchant par là à effacer les fines gouttes de sueur perlant déjà sur la peau du brun.

« T'es beau Schneke… » chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Il lui vola un rapide baiser avant de parsemer le torse de son jumeau de baisers papillons, l'une de ses mains traçant des notes imaginaires sur ses flancs, l'autre s'occupant de débarrasser Bill du peu de vêtements encore sur lui. Tom descendit alors un peu plus, sa langue venant jouer avec le nombril, avant de venir faire le contour de son tatouage étoilé (et que la lumière soit XD), son souffle brûlant la peau du brun.

Bill ne savait pas pourquoi, mais maintenant qu'il sentait la langue de Tom à cet endroit, il voulait qu'il continue.

« Descends… » gémit-il.

Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir osé demander ça à son frère… Il n'avait pas le droit de vouloir cela…. Tom allait sûrement arrêter son petit jeu, et il aurait raison. Toutefois, il sentit la langue de son frère descendre plus bas sur son aine, et il étouffa un gémissement lorsque le souffle chaud de Tom atteignit la peau sensible de son sexe… Il essaya encore une fois d'arrêter son jumeau, mais ses gestes et ses protestations étaient moins fermes qu'avant, comme si son propres corps voulait à tout prix laisser son double continuer. Tom s'arrêta un moment, et regarda Bill droit dans les yeux en souriant.

« N'aie pas peur… » lui chuchota-t-il avant de continuer ses caresses.

Ses mains se mirent à caresser l'intérieur des cuisses du brun, alors que sa bouche descendait toujours plus bas, se rapprochant de son but en embrassant chaque centimètre de peau. Bill ne pouvait s'empêcher de le suivre du regard… Il était si beau, dans cette position… Mais… était-ce normal pour lui de penser ce genre de choses ? Le brun n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir d'avantage : la bouche de Tom avait entouré son sexe brusquement, sans aucun avertissement.

Le corps de Bill s'arqua sous cette nouvelle caresse, et il sentit un flot de chaleur envahir une fois de plus son corps, pour venir se concentrer dans son membre durci…

« Nngh ( ?!)…Tom… »

Son rythme cardiaque s'affolait de plus en plus… Il pensait que ce plaisir était à la limite du supportable, et qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir le supporter longtemps…

Toutefois, le plaisir que lui offrait Tom fut cent fois plus grand, lorsque la langue de son jumeau se mit à parcourir lentement sa verge, goûtant sa peau. Encouragé par les gémissements du brun, Tom se mit à sucer doucement son sexe, le faisant glisser dans sa bouche comme s'il s'agissait d'une sucette à la fraise (uu'…lol').

Ces tremblements et halètements de Bill l'excitaient au plus haut point, et il accéléra le rythme de sa bouche. Il mourrait d'envie de libérer son sexe tendu sous sa serviette qui le comprimait douloureusement, mais le plaisir de bill était le plus important pour l'instant… Il se contenta des cris de plaisir de son jumeau et du frottement de son érection contre le tissu rêche de la serviette…

« T-Tom…Je… »

Bill ferma les yeux une fois de plus, la tête en arrière, appuyé sur l'oreiller alors qu'une de ses mains se perdait dans les dreads de Tom, l'autre serrant nerveusement les draps. Il allait finir par mourir de plaisir ; cette langue qui passait et repassait sur son membre lui faisait perdre la tête, et il sentait, de plus en plus, des vagues de chaleur descendre vers son bas-ventre. Il poussa un pur cri de plaisir alors qu'il sentait son frère lécher le gland, le mordant légèrement. C'était vraiment trop bon…

« Hun…Tom… » soupira-t-il, cherchant à évacuer la pression.

Le guitariste continua encore un moment sa besogne, sa main venant caresser les bourses pendant que l'autre bloquait fermement le bassin du brun. Il ralentit le rythme dans le but de faire durer le plaisir de Bill, bien que son érection lui fasse de plus en plus mal. Mais il fallait qu'il tienne. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'arrêter… _Pour Bill… _se répétait-il sans cesse.

De toutes façons, il trouvait son jumeau tellement mignon dans cette position, soumis totalement à sa volonté… Tom s'éloigna brusquement du sexe du brun, faisant grogner son double, avant de le reprendre brutalement en bouche, le suçant encore plus rapidement qu'avant, sa langue venant goûter à quelques gouttes de sperme… Son frère n'allait plus tenir longtemps…

Il accéléra à nouveau le rythme, les gémissements de Bill s'amplifiant alors qu'une vague plus forte de plaisir s'emparait de lui… Avant qu'il ne comprenne réellement ce qui se passe, le chanteur hurla plus fort le nom de son frère, se libérant inconsciemment dans la bouche de Tom qui avala avidement le liquide chaud.

* * *

Le guitariste s'essuya la bouche, avant d'embrasser son jumeau qui répondit paresseusement au baiser, l'esprit encore embrumé par son orgasme… Il se leva et quitta Bill un moment, espérant que ce temps mort suffirait à remettre le brun d'aplomb pour la suite du programme. Les yeux à moitié fermés, le corps engourdi, Bill n'essaya pas de le retenir, et ne lui demanda même pas où il allait. Il s'étira sur son lit, et essaya de se remettre de ses émotions, mais des images de ce qui venait de se passer lui revinrent à l'esprit… Il rougit en se souvenant de la bouche de Tom sur son sexe, et sentit son corps se réchauffer comme quelques minutes auparavant, lorsque son jumeau était encore avec lui… Cette sensation qui l'envahissait… C'était tellement gênant…tellement étrange, mais aussi tellement bon… Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses pensées dériver vers son frère, et sentit une fois de plus l'agréable chaleur qui l'envahissait se concentrer dans son bas-ventre… Etait-ce…mal ?

Il sursauta quand Tom entra dans la chambre, une petite boîte à la main… Il souriait, et Bill lui rendit son sourire, un peu gêné.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda Tom en s'avançant vers lui.

« Oui…Ca va… »

Tom regardait son frère avec un petit sourire satisfait, heureux de voir que le brun n'avait pas remis ses vêtements. Il monta sur le lit, et s'allongea sur son jumeau, profitant de cette position pour caresser la peau nue et l'embrasser d'abord doucement, puis d'une manière de plus en plus fiévreuse.

Bill gémit sous les caresses de son frère, et son corps ondula conte celui de son jumeau sans qu'il puisse s'arrêter. Tom laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir, et cessa tout mouvement. Son frère le rendait vraiment fou… Il se jeta de nouveau sur les lèvres de Bill, avec une passion non contenue, et il sentit le corps de son double réagir contre le sien…

Bill pouvait ressentir l'excitation de son frère, et une partie de lui désirait aider le châtain à se débarrasser de cette tension, mais… que devait-il faire exactement… ?

Le brun répondit passionnément au baiser de son jumeau, sa langue venant lécher les lèvres de Tom avant de rejoindre son homologue pour un duel sans fin… Ses mains se posèrent doucement sur les hanches du châtain, caressant gentiment la peau hâlée, ayant envie d'aller plus loin sans vraiment savoir quoi faire…

Bill s'éloigna lentement de son frère, mettant ainsi fin au baiser ; ses yeux noisettes s'encrant dans ceux de son jumeau. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, détournant le regard en sentant ses joues se réchauffer alors que le corps de Tom se collait de plus en plus au sien… C'était tellement bon d'être aussi proche de son frère, mais… était-ce réellement normal ?

Tom resta immobile un court instant, toujours allongé sur son double, fixant le profil parfait du brun qui refusait de le regarder… _Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?_

Il décala légèrement ses jambes de chaque côté du corps de Bill, avant de se relever lentement de façon à être à califourchon sur son frère. Son désir était toujours présent, presque douloureux, et le guitariste se sentait de plus en plus frustré de ne pas aller plus vite… Mais il ne pouvait pas brusquer son double ; il aimait trop Bill pour brûler les étapes et lui faire mal… Il poussa donc un soupir, essayant par là même de chasser sa frustration, avant de poser une main sur le torse du brun, son index traçant une ligne droite allant du nombril au cou du chanteur. Lentement, il se pencha sur lui, venant embrasser gentiment le cou de son double, ses lèvres se contentant de frôler la peau en remontant vers l'oreille de son jumeau…

« Schneke… J'ai envie de toi… » murmura-t-il.

Bill frémit en entendant les mots du châtain, sentant cette agréable chaleur revenir réchauffer son bas-ventre. Il savait que son frère le voulait, que Tom ne jouait pas avec lui… Et lui aussi avait envie de son jumeau, mais… il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire ?!

Les images de ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt lui revinrent à l'esprit, réchauffant son corps une fois de plus…

« …Ich auch… » dit-il d'une voix faible, osant enfin regarder son frère dans les yeux.

C'était tout ce que Tom attendait. Si Bill était parvenu à lui dire ces mots, il savait que le brun lui accordait sa confiance et l'autorisait à aller plus loin…

Il se redressa légèrement, se dégageant des bras de son frère pour aller attraper la petite boîte posée sur le bureau, lui adressant un léger sourire alors qu'il revenait s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Sa serviette toujours nouée à sa taille s'était plus ou moins détachée de ses reins, découvrant légèrement le bas de son dos. Bill se redressa à son tour, ses yeux fixant la petite boîte dans les mains du châtain, avant de contempler la chute de reins de son frère… Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il se rapprocha de Tom, une de ses mains venant caresser doucement le dos de son jumeau, descendant le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'au bord de la serviette… Il sentit Tom sursauta et retira rapidement sa main, rouge de honte.

« …Schuldi… » bredouilla-t-il en baissant la tête.

Tom sourit en voyant son frère ainsi. On aurait vraiment dit un gamin qui venait de se faire punir… _Mais j'ai mieux comme punition… _pensa-t-il dans un sourire un peu niais.

D'un geste doux, il releva le visage du brun, lui volant au passage un baiser, avant de coller son front à celui de son double.

« Prêt pour la suite du programme ? » lui demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

Bill poussa un léger soupir, avant de rendre son sourire au châtain, décidant d'entrer dans son jeu…

« -Je dois prendre des notes ?

-Nein…Travaux pratiques…

-Ne, pas doué pour ça moi…

-Baka ! »

Le guitariste se détacha une fois de plus de son frère, souriant toujours alors qu'il plaçait la petite boîte sur les cuisses du brun. Il souleva délicatement le couvercle de la boîte, attrapant alors un petit carré bleu semblable à celui que Bill avait vu le matin même en cours de sciences.

« Tu sais ce que c'est, hein ? » fit Tom.

Bill hocha simplement la tête, les cours d'éducation sexuelle lui revenant en mémoire…

« Bon ben euh… comment dire… »

Le chanteur rit légèrement en voyant le mal aise de son frère. Tom n'aurait jamais fait un bon prof… _Quoique… _pensa-t-il en détaillant le corps de son double.

Ce dernier remarqua le manque d'attention de son jumeau, et suivit le regard de son frère, rougissant légèrement en se rendant compte que les yeux du brun étaient rivés vers son bas-ventre. Il sentit son corps se contracter, son sexe réagissant déjà face au regard insistant du brun.

« -Bill…

-Was ? » répondit-il machinalement.

Il eut à peine le temps de relever la tête qu'il sentit les lèvres de son frère sur les siennes, sa langue se frayant un passage entre les lèvres du brun, venant jouer avec sa jumelle.

Bill passa ses bras autour du cou de Tom, laissant son frère l'allonger une fois de plus sur le lit, Tom profitant de cet instant pour détacher la serviette qui lui nouait la taille, laissant enfin libre son sexe qu'il sentait durcir de plus en plus.

Il s'installa lentement sur son frère, posant sur l'oreiller le préservatif toujours emballé (comme on se retrouve XD), se frottant lascivement au corps de Bill, étouffant un gémissement en sentant son éveil frôler celui de son frère… C'était vraiment trop bon…

« Tom…'Tain… »

Le brun rejeta la tête en arrière, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de plaisir rien que par ce contact. Inconsciemment, il releva légèrement ses hanches, se frottant un peu plus à son frère, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus erratique alors qu'il sentait son sexe se durcir. Il allait perdre la tête si ça continuait…

Tom embrassa une fois encore son jumeau, ses mains occupées à effleurer chaque centimètre de peau, les gémissements du brun se perdant contre ses lèvres. Lentement, ses mains descendirent vers le nombril de Bill, l'une d'entre elles venant retracer le contour de l'étoile tatoué sur la peau du chanteur… Tom rompit alors le baiser, mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure avant de lécher le menton, descendant à la base du cou pour y laisser sa marque, arrachant un autre cri de plaisir à son double.

« Shhhh… pas encore…. » murmura-t-il.

Il continua sa descente, capturant un bouton de chair entre ses lèvres, avant de venir agacer le nombril du brun, ses mains caressant doucement l'entrejambe de Bill.

« Hnnn….Tom… »

Celui-ci remonta rapidement vers le visage de son frère, ses mains continuant leurs caresses alors qu'il demandait à Bill de le regarder.

« -Je dois te préparer… chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-Ca….va faire mal ?

-Un peu… Mais… j'arrête si tu veux… »

Bill fit un léger signe de tête, adressant un sourire un peu crispé à son frère. Certes il était mort de trouille, mais il ne désirait vraiment pas s'arrêter là... _Pas après tout ça…_pensa-t-il. Et puis, c'était Tom, il avait confiance…

Ce dernier lui adressa alors un léger sourire, l'embrassant tendrement alors qu'une de ses mains quittait l'éveil du brun pour venir agacer son intimité. Lentement, tâchant de bien faire attention à ne pas blesser son jumeau, il inséra un doigt, sentant les fesses du brun se contracter… Il sentit par là même son frère s'éloigner de lui, rompant le baiser alors que son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge…

Bill n'avait pas vraiment mal. En fait, il trouvait cela très inconfortable, mais ne ressentait pas vraiment de douleur. C'était juste sentir son double accéder à une partie si particulière de son corps qui le mettait très mal à l'aise…

« -Ca va, Schneke ? fit Tom d'une voix inquiète.

-O-Oui… je… continue… »

Le brun se força à sourire dans le but d'encourager son frère, se surprenant à gémir en sentant un deuxième doigt rejoindre le premier… Son frère bougeait en lui, cherchant à le détendre le plus possible, et Bill grogna alors qu'un troisième doigt rejoignait les premiers. Il se sentait toujours inconfortable, mais ressentait aussi du… plaisir ?

Il gémit lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Tom atteindre une zone plus sensible de son corps, et se cambra contre le corps de son jumeau. Oui, c'était bien du plaisir qu'il ressentait maintenant…

« Mmmmh… Toomm… ! »

Tom sourit, et effleura de nouveau la prostate du brun, s'amusant de sa réaction, mais sentant aussi son impatience grandir de plus en plus en sentant son frère se tortiller sous son corps… (Tacos et tortilla… XD) Il retira ses doigts quand il sentit le souffle de Bill devenir trop rapide et irrégulier… Le brun poussa un grognement frustré, avant de se retourner vers son frère pour l'interroger du regard… Peut-être que Tom attendait qu'il fasse quelque chose… Il eut alors l'idée d'attraper le préservatif que tenait son frère un moment plus tôt. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste assuré, regardant son frère dans droit dans les yeux…

Le regard du châtain était obscurci par le désir, et il poussa un soupir tremblant, semblant apprécier l'initiative de son frère. Bill rapprocha sa main du sexe de son jumeau, son regard toujours ancré dans celui de Tom, qui rejeta la tête en arrière, en sentant la main du brun venir entourer son érection… Essayant de garder un air assuré, Bill commença un mouvement de vas et viens régulier sur le membre durci, savourant les gémissements que poussaient Tom, et les frémissements qui parcouraient son corps sous sa caresse… Le fait de savoir qu'il était responsable de ses réactions l'excitait encore plus, et le brun fit glisser sa main plus rapidement sur la peau sensible de son jumeau. Tom poussa un cri plus aigu que les autres, puis se mordit la lèvre… C'était vraiment trop bon… Toutefois, il devait arrêter Bill, sinon… il allait…

« Stop, Bill… »

Celui-ci se figea, pensant avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Il fut rassuré lorsqu'il entendit Tom lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Tu apprends vite… Mais… Pourquoi devrions-nous nous contenter de ça, alors que… je pourrais t'apprendre des choses encore meilleures… Les travaux manuels ne sont qu'une partie des travaux pratiques… »

Bill sentit son membre se durcir en entendant les paroles de son frère, et acquiesça vivement… Un peu trop, peut-être.

Le dreadeux sourit de l'impatience de son double, mais fut en même temps soulagé de voir que son envie était… totalement partagée…

Il saisit la main du brun, qui tenait toujours le préservatif, et la guida vers son membre…

Bill continua le mouvement amorcé par Tom, et posa le préservatif sur le gland rougi, afin de commencer à l'enfiler… La main de Tom l'arrêta.

« Non, Bill… Tu as oublié de chasser l'air du réservoir… » chuchota-t-il à son frère totalement perdu. (no comment...XD)

_Oh non ! Je l'avais presque oublié, celui-là ! Après tout, _se dit-il, _c'est ça que je voulais demander à Tom, avant que… que…_

Il rougit, incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qui venait de se passer… sur ce qui allait se passer. Il se ressaisit, et leva les yeux vers son aîné.

« -Tom… commença-t-il doucement.

-Oui ?... »

La voix de Tom était plus grave que d'habitude, et sonnait presque comme un gémissement aux oreilles de Bill… Il se concentra sur son objectif, et continua.

« …A quoi sert le réservoir ? » (le prix du meilleur casseur d'ambiance est attribué à… roulement de tambour… BILL KAULITZ XD)

Tom resta un moment silencieux, totalement paralysé face à la question si… inattendue de son jumeau. Il le savait bien sûr, que Bill était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent, mais…

« Tu…ne sais pas ? » fit-il désemparé.

Bill sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et fut légèrement déçu en voyant la lueur de désir disparaître peu à peu des yeux de son frère… Maintenant, il avait l'impression d'avoir tout gâché…

Il détourna le regard, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, s'apprêtant à retirer sa main posée sur le membre de Tom… mais ce dernier lui emprisonna le poignet, l'empêchant de se défiler.

« -Tu fais quoi là, Schneke ? lui murmura-t-il d'une voix si grave qu'elle arracha des frissons au brun. (baveuh)

-Je…tu… »

Tom sourit face à la gêne de son frère, essayant d'oublier son propre embarras, et vint capturer lentement les lèvres du chanteur, étouffant un gémissement alors que la main de son double se resserrait sur son sexe.

Il se détacha alors de Bill, lui adressant un léger sourire ; le brun lui rendant le même sourire alors qu'il retrouvait cette lueur de désir dans les yeux de son jumeau. Il vit alors Tom baisser la tête vers leurs mains, s'amusant de le voir ouvrir la bouche et la refermer…

Sentant son côté un peu sadique se réveiller, Bill vint lécher rapidement les lèvres du châtain, avant de lui adresser un sourire moqueur…

« Alors… je repose ma question ? » chuchota-t-il en faisant une pression plus prononcée sur l'éveil de Tom.

Celui-ci grogna de plaisir, soupirant avant de rentrer dans le jeu de son frère.

« Ne… tu verras bien… en attendant, fais ce que je t'ai dit… »

Bill le gratifia d'une moue boudeuse, décidant de se venger en appuyant un peu plus fort sur le sexe du châtain, avant de reproduire les gestes qu'il avait du faire en cours de sciences…

_Finalement, c'est plus facile sur un vrai… _(XD !)

Il se traita d'idiot, et se sentit rougir, les images de ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt lui revenant en tête… Une question nouvelle le turlupinait… _Pourquoi Tom m'a…_ (OO)

Il ne put terminer ses réflexions qu'il sentit son jumeau retirer sa main de son érection, le guitariste se plaçant entre les cuisses de Bill, les écartant au maximum (aïe ! boulet --)

« Prêt… ? » fit Tom en fixant tendrement son frère.

Bill hocha doucement la tête, puis ancra son regard dans celui de Tom, attendant qu'il se décide à bouger. Le dreadeux poussa un soupir de contentement en se positionnant entre les cuisses de son frère… Enfin…

Il lui semblait qu'il attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps déjà… Il poussa légèrement ses hanches vers l'avant, et étouffa un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit son sexe pénétrer doucement le corps de Bill. Il ne fallait pas qu'il aille trop vite… Au dessous de lui, Bill se mordait la lèvre, comme s'il souffrait horriblement… Tom cessa tout mouvement, et le questionna, inquiet :

« Ca va ?... On…peut arrêter si tu veux… »

Il s'apprêtait déjà à se retirer quand il sentit les bras de son frère se nouer autour de son cou pour le retenir… Les yeux du brun brillaient de désir, et la douleur ne se lisait presque plus sur son visage…

« N-Non… J'étais juste… surpris… Mais… ne t'arrête pas, Tom » souffla-t-il doucement avant de relever ses hanches contre celles de son jumeau, et rendre plus profond le contact qui s'était établi entre eux.

Tom laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir, et se laissa aller dans le corps du brun, sentant ses muscles se détendre peu à peu autour de son sexe… Cette chaleur qui l'enveloppait était trop bonne…

Bill de son côté s'habituait plutôt bien à la sensation d'intrusion qui ne l'avait blessé que pendant quelques secondes… Il ne ressentait plus maintenant qu'une sensation de chaleur étouffante, une envie qui ne demandait qu'à être comblée… Il fallait que Tom bouge…

Le brun remua une fois de plus ses hanches, forçant son frère à reconnaître qu'il était totalement prêt, et soupira de bien être quand il sentit le sexe de Tom glisser en lui… Le frottement lui arracha un frisson de plaisir, et il s'accrocha plus fermement aux épaules de son jumeau, afin de mieux ressentir ses vas et viens dans son corps…

« Toooom… »

Il leva les yeux, et croisa le regard de son frère, qui semblait perdu dans le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Bill se releva légèrement pour l'embrasser (nyah kawaii ! o), et ce geste suffit à rendre le châtain encore plus fou de désir…

Jusqu'ici, il avait essayé de se retenir… Mais son jumeau était si excitant, sans même le savoir… Ses coups de reins devinrent plus rapides, plus profonds, et Bill poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il effleura sa prostate… C'était totalement différent de… ses doigts… Tellement meilleur… Leurs corps se mirent à glisser l'un contre l'autre à un rythme rapide mais régulier, naturellement, comme s'ils l'avaient déjà fait des milliers de fois. Bill avait l'impression que tout son corps brûlait de l'intérieur… La sueur sur sa peau, faisant glisser le corps de Tom contre le sien, le souffle chaud qui venait titiller son cou à chaque coup de reins… C'était trop… (baveuuuuuuuh lol)

Il crut mourir de plaisir lorsque Tom se réajusta légèrement contre lui, afin que chaque pénétration atteigne sa prostate.

« Mmh… !Tom… ! »

Il n'allait pas survivre… C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter… Son corps se mit à bouger au même rythme que celui de son frère, arrachant au dreadeux un gémissement plus rauque…

Tom poussa un peu plus en lui, ses lèvres venant mordre le creux du cou de son double, essayant d'étouffer ses gémissements. Il allait perdre pied… Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça avec quelqu'un d'autre ; que ce soit fille ou garçon… Etait-ce parce que c'était son jumeau ? Ou tout simplement parce que c'était Bill et qu'il l'aimait plus que tout ?

Il poussa un soupir de bien être alors qu'il sentait le brun se cambrer légèrement, s'enfonçant un peu plus sur son sexe…

« …Bill…hun… » gémit-il.

Le châtain vint capturer les lèvres de son frère, continuant ses vas et viens en lui, alors que sa main venait effleurer le sexe de Bill…

Celui-ci gémit un peu plus fort, rejetant la tête en arrière alors que la main de son double se refermait entièrement sur son membre… Il allait mourir de plaisir…

« Tom…en-encore… » murmura-t-il le souffle court.

Son frère le serra un peu plus contre lui, une main passant dans son dos pour le maintenir, l'autre commençant un lent vas et viens sur l'éveil du brun, continuant à entrer de plus en plus loin en lui, de plus en plus rapidement… Il sentit le corps de Bill s'arquer brutalement sur lui, le liquide chaud venant souiller sa main et son bas ventre alors que le brun hurlait son plaisir. L'étau de chair se resserrant autour de son sexe suffit au châtain qui se libéra à l'intérieur de son jumeau… Il amorça encore quelques coups de reins pour la forme (pas trop fatigué le TomichouXD), soupirant le nom de son frère, avant de finalement se détacher de lui.

« Schneke… » chuchota-t-il en lui volant un baiser. (Tellement romantique 3 lol)

Le guitariste rallongea Bill sur le lit, restant quelques minutes à observer son frère perdu dans son tout premier orgasme… Lui-même avait encore du mal à croire que tout ce qu'il venait de se passer n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Cela semblait si… invraisemblable… et pourtant c'était le moment le plus magique de toute sa vie… _Faire l'amour à Bill…_pensa-t-il un léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Tom embrassa tendrement le front en sueur du brun, ses lèves descendant le long du nez, avant de venir capturer les lèvres de son jumeau, qui lui répondit paresseusement.

Il rompit rapidement le baiser, arrachant un léger soupir au brun qui se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

« Ca va ? » fit le dreadeux la voix toujours un peu rauque.

Bill gémit presque, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de trouver son frère terriblement… _beau… trop beau… _

Il lui adressa un mince sourire, et referma les yeux alors qu'une légère douleur se faisait sentir vers le bas de son corps… Dans le feu de l'action, il n'avait ressenti que de brutales vagues de plaisir, mais là, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais se lever du lit…

« Je…J'ai mal… » gémit-il. (dramatique… et le rideau se baisse XD)

Tom lui caressa doucement les hanches, espérant l'aider à se détendre un peu… Il se sentait un peu mal face à son frère, mais… la première fois était toujours un peu douloureuse, non ?...

« On devrait aller prendre une douche… Ca t'aidera… »

Bill lui sourit, avant de remarquer que son frère portait toujours le préservatif… D'ailleurs, celui-ci semblait plus… rempli qu'avant utilisation.

Tom surprit son regard, et lui sourit d'un air entendu. Puis, le châtain baissa lentement sa main vers son bas ventre… Ce simple geste suffit à faire frissonner Bill… Qu'est-ce que Tom avait encore en tête ?... Il suivit la main de son jumeau avec curiosité et appréhension, et fut légèrement déçu lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son frère voulait juste retirer le préservatif… Il rougit d'avoir cru qu'il allait encore se passer… quelque chose, et poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il comprit ce que contenait le « réservoir » du préservatif usagé. Tom se mit à rire.

« -Alors, tu as toujours besoin que je t'explique à quoi sert un réservoir ?

-Non… Je crois que j'ai compris » répondit Bill d'un air gêné. _J'ai simplement compris trop tard ! _se dit-il. C'était pourtant… _EVIDENT !..._

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la main de Tom, qui s'était remise à lui caresser la hanche.

« Alors… on va la prendre cette douche ? » proposa le châtain.

Bill essaya de se lever, mais les premières tentatives furent assez douloureuses… Il tenta de cacher sa douleur, mais Tom l'avait déjà remarquée, et s'était levé pour l'aider à descendre du lit.

Quand il fut debout, près de Tom, il sentit les bras de son frère l'enlacer, et des lèvres chaudes se poser sur son cou.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait mal… » souffla Tom dans son oreille.

Bill sentit tout son corps frémir au contact des lèvres du châtain sur lui… C'était tellement… doux, tendre. Il aurait voulu que Tom n'arrête jamais de l'embrasser comme ça. Mais ses jambes le ramenèrent à la brutale réalité alors que de nouveaux picotements se faisaient sentir vers son entrejambe.

« Ca… fait rien… Ca va passer… » murmura-t-il en grimaçant légèrement.

Tom se sentit encore plus gêné d'avoir autant fait souffrir son jumeau, et commençait déjà à regretter d'être aller aussi loin avec lui. Il n'aurait pas du… Bill était trop innocent, et c'était son double, sa moitié, son sang… Avait-il vraiment le droit d'avoir ce genre de… relation avec son frère ?

Il stoppa ses réflexions lugubres en portant le brun dans ses bras, décidé à l'amener à la salle de bain comme s'il s'agissait d'une princesse.

« Nyah Tom lâche moiiii… » gémit Bill, les joues rouges de honte.

Le guitariste lui adressa un sourire amusé, capturant ses lèvres pour le faire taire alors qu'il entrait dans la salle d'eau.

« -Tais-toi Schneke…

-Arrête avec ce nom débile ! » bougonna le brun.

Tom posa son frère dans le carré de douche, ouvrant l'eau froide dans le but de faire souffrir un peu son jumeau.

Celui-ci poussa un cri qui se répercuta dans toute la maison, sous les rires du châtain qui finit lui aussi par hurler en voyant son frère se rapprocher avec le pommeau de douche.

«- Bill… Nan fais pas ça…

-… VENGEANCE !!!! »

Et c'est ainsi que les deux jumeaux se retrouvèrent mouillés de la tête au pied, écroulés de rire sur le sol de la salle de bain… La suite de l'histoire vous la connaissez…

Bien que Bill n'ait plus besoin d'explications concernant le préservatif et son réservoir, Tom continua souvent à le noter sur ses travaux pratiques…

ENNNNNNNNDE ! XD

* * *

NdZai : Bon ma Best est pas là pour mettre un pti com' mais le coeur y est lol... voilà alors je sais, c'est long et j'espère que ce délire vous aura plu XD Nous, on sait bien amusé à l'écrire, surtout quand on voit le prof de maths nous regardait bizarrement lol... BREF REVIEWWWWWS PLEASE XD ET Bill et Tom vous donneront un bisou... 'fin s'ils sont pas trop fatigués XD 


End file.
